L'espoir des hommes
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ma réponse au 48ème défi du Poney Fringant au sujet d' "un voyage dans le temps". Aragorn se prépare à faire face au Chemin des Morts et se retrouve dans une situation surprenante. Le passé, le présent et l'avenir ne deviennent qu'un et Aragorn y puise la force nécessaire pour le reste de son périple.


Après le départ de Dame Eowyn de la salle de banquet, Aragorn resta songeur. Il ne doutait pas de sa décision de prendre le Chemin des Morts mais le ton de la voix de la dame le hantait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour attirer pareil intérêt. Il termina son bol de soupe avant d'observer le va et vient autour de lui. Sous son regard, ses hommes se sustentaient et se préparaient à dormir. On avait installé des lits de camp autour de l'âtre. Un regard de Halbarad lui signifia que son cousin lui avait préparé une place. Aragorn ne fit que hocher la tête. Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'il avait fait face à Sauron à travers le Palantir. Le combat l'avait quelque peu ébranlé mais sa volonté était toujours aussi ferme. Après tant d'années à traverser la Terre du Milieu dans le calme et l'oubli, cette succession d'évènements semblait si rapide. Son sang coulait plus vite, et son corps piétinait d'impatience. Bientôt, il ferait face à tous ses démons, bientôt, il reverrait la Cité Blanche.

Après une profonde inspiration, une gorgée de bière, il se leva. Il ajusta sa cape et sortit de la salle. L'air frais enveloppa son visage et le brouhaha s'estompa. Malgré leur silence et contenance, les dúnedain étaient des hommes qui se préparaient au combat. Il y avait des étincelles autour d'eux et trop de questions muettes. Dehors, tout semblait familier. Il avait déjà été à Dunharrow aux côtés du valeureux Thengel. Mais ce souvenir semblait si lointain. La plupart de ceux qui avaient combattu à ses côtés n'étaient plus. Et les bambins d'antan étaient devenus des guerriers et rois.

Les étoiles étaient voilées mais ça et là, quelques unes scintillaient. La lune était pleine et aucune ombre ne pouvait l'empêcher de briller. Elle faisait penser à l'Oeil de Sauron mais la douceur de ses rayons n'apportait que réconfort et plénitude. Personne ne suivit le capitaine dans sa ronde solitaire. Ils savaient tous qu'il ne cherchait pas de compagnon pour sa réflexion. Il lui paraissait étrange d'avoir tant d'hommes dépendant de lui. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il avait été un capitaine. Mais les gestes lui revenaient d'euxmêmes, et quelque chose dans son sang redressait son dos. Comme un forgeron qui avait toujours connu le métal, il était né pour mener les hommes.

Bientôt, ils quitteraient Dunharrow et iraient sur le Chemin des Morts. Aragorn s'arrêta pour se remémorer le chemin qu'ils prendraient le lendemain. Il avait déjà été dans la Dimholt mais pas plus loin. Il savait qu'il était l'héritier d'Elendil et il avait le droit de s'y présenter. Il ne doutait pas du courage de ses hommes non plus. Chaque guerrier apprend à faire face à sa mort lors de sa première bataille. La frontière entre la mortalité et la vitalité est tellement fine lorsqu'on triomphe avec une épée sanglante à la main; tout semble possible. Et puis, s'élève la puanteur du charnier et les soldats se souviennent que la mort les guette à chaque pas. Pourquoi craindre le chemin qui y mène? N'étaient-ils pas nés pour le trépas?

Aragorn sortit du fort et prit un sentier qui montait vers un bois. Le parfum cendré et boisé des pins se répandait dans la brise. Là-bas, il serait à l'abri des regards et des voix qu'il pouvait encore entendre. Mais c'était impossible. Ici, plus qu'autre part, la présence des hommes était imprégnée dans la terre et les rochers. Les montagnes se souviennent toujours plus que les bruyantes vallées et stériles maisons construites par les hommes. Il fouilla dans l'escarcelle soigneusement fixée à sa ceinture et en sortit l'Elendilmir. Le dúnadan déroula les deux pans de mithril sur lesquels était monté la gemme. Elle scintillait allègrement dans l'obscurité. Aragorn avait toujours trouvé du réconfort dans sa lumière. Comme si elle pouvait lui conférer la grâce de ses ancêtres. Mais elle n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour dissiper l'obscurité environnante. Il pouvait entendre un chuchotement mélodieux. Il scruta les ombres entre les pins. Il vit quelque chose scintiller. Sans une once d'hésitation, il s'avança dans le bois. Une silhouette lui tournait le dos. Pensant qu'un de ses hommes s'était égaré, Aragorn posa une main sur son épaule. L'homme se retourna et le dúnadan perdit le souffle. Des yeux gris, une barbe naissante, un visage aux traits fermes et réguliers, à la fleur de l'âge. Il n'avait jamais vu ce visage auparavant, ailleurs que dans des tableaux ou des statues.

- Elendil. Le nom sortit de ses lèvres comme un souffle. L'épaule sous sa main tremblante attestait que ce n'était pas une illusion. L'homme le dévisagea longuement sans dire un mot. Il ne semblait pas surpris comme Aragorn mais simplement songeur. Il l'observait comme s'il voulait reconnaître quelqu'un. Le dúnadan fronça les sourcils. Cela devait être un relent de son combat contre Sauron. Le Palantir devait être en train de jouer des tours.

- Ainsi ma lignée perdurera vraiment?  
>Il ne s'adressait pas à Aragorn mais à une autre personne qui se trouvait derrière lui.<p>

- C'est pour cela que vous devez préparer votre départ de Númenor. Il y a encore beaucoup à accomplir sur ces nouvelles terres.

Cette voix familière fit tressaillir Aragorn. Il scruta le visage de l'autre personne mais il peinait à voir ses traits. L'homme s'avança et son visage fut baigné par le clair de lune. Il n'y avait plus de doutes, c'était Elrond. Mais que faisait-il ici? Si loin d'Imladris, en ces temps dangereux? Une main sur la garde son épée, Aragorn recula. Il gardait encore l'Elendilmir dans son autre poing serré et chercha à y puiser force contre cette illusion.

- Elbereth edraith enni! Leithio min ned gûl! (Elebereth, sauve moi. Libère moi de cet ensorcellement!)

Mais Elrond se rapprocha de lui en levant les mains. Aragorn reconnut à son doigt l'anneau de Barahir, le même qui pesait sur son index et qu'il pouvait observer au doigt d'Elendil. Il scruta à nouveau son visage et remarqua des marques du passage du temps qui ne pouvaient se trouver sur le visage immortel d'Elrond, de l'argent parsemait sa chevelure sombre et des ridules se plissaient le coin de ses yeux.

- Descendant de nos fils, nous venons du passé.

Aragorn avait assez vu de sorcellerie pour savoir que ce n'en était pas. C'était un miracle comme la Terre du Milieu peut en offrir. Comme ce merveilleux jour où il avait croisé le chemin d'Arwen.  
>Impressionné par tant d'honneur, il s'inclina. Ses ancêtres avaient trop longtemps pesé sur ses épaules, mais les avoir devant lui, lui signifiait à quel point il n'était que poussière. La bonté qui émanait de ces hommes le fit se redresser prestement. Ils n'étaient pas de sévères juges. Il se reconnaissait presque dans leurs visages et il se sentait accueilli. C'étaient les siens.<p>

Les deux hommes lui faisaient face en silence. Ce fut Elendil qui s'adressa à lui en premier.

- Quel est votre nom?

- Aragorn II, fils d'Arathorn II. Seizième Capitaine des dúnedain. Les elfes me surnomment Estel.

Une même moue d'affliction se dessina sur leur visages. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer à quel point les deux hommes se ressemblaient. Certes, Elros avait un visage plus juvénile et félin mais derrière la barbe naissante et les sourcils broussailleux d'Elendil, on pouvait deviner le même regard.

- N'y a t-il donc plus de Haut-Roi d'Arnor et du Gondor?

Aragorn ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il baissa son regard. Il serait difficile d'expliquer à Elendil comment son royaume s'était morcelé année après année et quel rôle avait joué chacun de ses descendants. Lentement, il dégaina Anduril, tomba sur un genou et la présenta aux deux hommes en face de lui.

- Narsil. murmura Elendil.

- Narsil a été brisé il y a bien longtemps. Elle a été reforgée. Et c'est mon devoir de terrasser Sauron... Annatar, et de refaire de l'Arnor et du Gondor un royaume.

Les deux hommes étaient assez aguerris pour savoir que l'histoire est semée de ruines et de conquêtes. Il suffisait à Elendil de savoir qu'il y aurait un descendant sur ces terres lointaines et qu'il n'avait pas tort de se méfier d'Annatar. Il parut rasséréné alors qu'il considérait l'homme en face de lui. Combien d'autres visages les séparaient dans le temps? Combien d'histoires? Personne n'avait la certitude de voir sa progéniture s'étendre sur la terre. C'était un présent inestimable de pouvoir voir cet homme qui était son descendant. Il était encore jeune, pas plus que cent ans, mais il avait déjà les épaules d'un commandant et un regard sagace. Et il n'avait pas d'apparats ostentatoires comme un homme de son rang aurait pu avoir à Númenor. Peut-être que cette Terre du Milieu pourrait corriger cet excès d'arrogance et de confort qui pourrissaient Númenor?  
>Aragorn se tourna vers Elros:<p>

-Seigneur Elros, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici?

Le premier roi de Númenor répondit avec un paisible sourire.

- Il m'a été offert de voir quelles seraient les conséquences de mon choix. Et pour le reste, son regard se posa sur Elendil, une faveur m'a été accordée.

- Vous venez à l'aube d'une grande bataille. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours voulu converser avec vous. Tellement de questions que je dois vous poser. J'ai lu tout ce qu'il reste de votre propre périple. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas…

Au loin, Aragorn entendit un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Il ne lui restait sans doute pas assez de temps pour une grande discussion sur où puiser le courage de mener des hommes à la mort. Il n'y avait jamais assez de temps pour cela. Il reprit la parole:

- Vous avez trouvé l'espoir que vous cherchiez mais mon chemin demeure incertain.

- Ainsi que le nôtre, Aragorn. Mais vous savez déjà comment nous avons fait face à notre destin et comment nous terminerons nos vies. Ce même sang, cette même devise se trouve en vous. Notre devoir est de continuer de lutter avec notre épée et notre foi pour le bien de notre peuple et de l'humanité.

Elros se tut mais son regard ne quitta pas celui d'Aragorn. La main d'Elendil ouvrit le poing fermé d'Aragorn et en retira l'Etoile du Nord. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage qui paraissait si grave sur les statues.

- Pourquoi ne la portez-vous pas, Aragorn? Vous êtes notre descendant. Cet honneur vous incombe.

Elendil éleva la gemme qui s'illuminait dans le rayon de lune, puis en ceignit le front de son descendant.

Aragorn inclina la tête. Une voix l'appelait depuis le sentier:

-Aragorn! Estel!

C'était un des fils d'Elrond. Avec un sourire Aragorn se tourna vers Elros mais remarqua que les deux hommes commençaient à se dissiper dans la brume.

-Attendez. Ne voulez-vous pas voir les fils de Seigneur Elrond, votre frère?

- Hélas. Notre temps est arrivé mais je suis heureux que les miens soient encore liés aux fils de mon frère.

- Qu'Eru guide votre épée et votre coeur, mon fils. La voix d'Elendil n'était qu'un murmure lorsque Elladan apparut à la place des deux hommes.

- Nous vous cherchions depuis un bon moment.

-J'étais ici. Aragorn raffermit sa voix pour cacher son émotion.

Cette apparition l'avait laissé autant bouleversé que le Palantir. Mais à présent, il savait que ce combat aurait une fin triomphante. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'était pas uniquement l'espoir des hommes de ce monde mais ceux du passé aussi et ceux qui viendraient plus tard. Et ceux qui tomberaient sous son commandement le feraient pour leur peuple et ces terres, pas pour lui. Il n'était que le capitaine qui avait été désigné pour cette tâche. Toute sa vie l'avait façonnée pour ce jour.

Il se frotta les yeux sous le regard attentif de l'elfe. Il balaya du regard le sombre bois. Il n'y avait plus une trace de ses visiteurs. Halbarad les rejoignit. Son regard s'arrêta tout de suite sur l'Elendilmir. Il inclina la tête et prit la parole:

- L'aube n'est pas loin.

Aragorn hocha la tête:

- Il est temps.


End file.
